megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Powered Up Script/Guts Man
Script from the game Mega Man Powered Up, Guts Man's storyline only. Scene 1: Prologue Narrator: The year 20XX. With the advancement of science, humans were able to create industrial humanoid robots. Invented by the foremost authority on robotics, Dr. Light, Gutsman is an excavation and construction robot. (The scene opens as Guts Man is seen running through the Opening Stage until he is stopped by Roll.) Roll: We have a problem! (A big monitor is shown to the right of the two and Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Wahahahaha! Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily! The one and only -- the brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! It may seem rather sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world! Ahem! Anyway, to begin... Dr. Light! I'll be taking your precious robots!! (The screen shatters as Dr. Wily in his saucer comes flying out of it. Dr. Wily then proceeds to talk to Guts Man and Roll.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahaha!! That is to say... Hmm?... What's this? Oh, Gutsman... You have strength, but you lack brains. Therefore you're utterly useless! Nuhahahahah! (Dr. Wily's capsule flies away.) Roll: Our friends are in trouble, Gutsman! Let's hurry to the lab! (Guts Man proceeds to make his way through the stage until he comes across a door. He enters it, and the screen fades to black. The next scene cuts to Dr. Light and Dr. Wily in Light's Lab. Wily and his saucer is seen holding a stuffed wriggling brown bag with Wily's seal on it. The contents in the bag are Dr. Light's Robot Masters that Wily kidnapped.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahahah! Just as I promised, Dr. Light, I'll be taking them with me! Dr. Light: Stop, Dr. Wily! Stop, I say! Dr. Wily: Farewell! Nuhahahaha! (Dr. Wily flies off.) Dr. Light: Wait! Stop! Dr. Wily! (Guts Man and Roll arrive at the lab a bit too late.) Dr. Light: ...What insanity! Using my robots to conquer the world... Guts Man: Leave this job to me. Okay, Pops? Dr. Light: Gutsman?! (Dr. Light thinks for a bit.) Dr. Light: Hmmm... Alright... I understand. I don't like it, but sometimes, such things must be done... I must make the necessary preparations. (Dr. Light proceeds to prepare Guts Man for combat.) Dr. Light: You'll be able to create large blocks from the ground! Quite a practical ability, if I do say so, useful for attacking and creating platforms. (Guts Man leaves the lab and proceeds to work his way through the rest of the Opening Stage. He then encounters Dr. Wily.) Dr. Wily: Ach! You followed me?! I don't have time to fool around with the likes of you! (Dr. Wily flies off and leaves Proto Eye to take care of Guts Man.) Dr. Wily: You can play with this! Nuhahahaha! (Guts Man defeats Proto Eye.) Scene 2: Stage Select (After defeating Proto Eye, Guts Man returns back to Dr. Light's lab.) Roll: Look! Everyone... Everyone's going haywire and turning violent! Dr. Light: Please! My robots... your friends, you must stop them! For the sake of the world, and all of humanity, I'm counting on you! Scene 3: Vs. Cut Man (Guts Man works his way through Cut Man's stage, and finds Cut Man himself at the end.) Cut Man: So... It was you that destroyed all the robots here? Dr. Wily was right after all... Guts Man: Huh? What are you talking about? Cut Man: You're an evil fighting robot now! I'm gonna stop you Mr. Gutsman, and make you good again! (Guts Man fights and defeats Cut Man.) Scene 4: Vs. Mega Man? (Guts Man works his way through his own stage, and finds the mysterious, Mega Man? at the end.) Mega Man?: Gutsman, I just signed with Dr. Wily. Wanna join our project? Guts Man: The Doc ain't just my Pops, he's much more than that. So I gotta turn your project down. Mega Man?: Whatever, hard-head. Never had much hope for you anyway. (Guts Man fights and defeats Mega Man?.) Scene 5: Vs. Ice Man (Guts Man works his way through Ice Man's stage, and finds Ice Man himself at the end.) Ice Man: There's something dangerous up ahead, sir! Oh? Freeze it at all costs, soldier! Guts Man: That's not in the schedule, is it?! If it's not in the schedule, I ain't doin' it! Ice Man: Hmm, this calls for a change in plan, soldier! You're in for a cold time! (Guts Man fights and defeats Ice Man.) Scene 6: Vs. Bomb Man (Guts Man works his way through Bomb Man's stage, and finds Bomb Man himself at the end.) Bomb Man: Ah! Well, if it isn't the foreman! Looking smart as always!! Guts Man: Who told you to ditch the plan and come here? Get back to the site, Bombman. Bomb Man: I think not. I'd rather be setting bombs on that large foreman's frame of yours!! (Guts Man fights and defeats Bomb Man.) Scene 7: Vs. Fire Man (Guts Man works his way through Fire Man's stage, and finds Fire Man himself at the end.) Fire Man: Fiiiiire! Burn! Burn! My justice burns hotly! Evil beware! Guts Man: Having workers take that kind of a tone with me really burns me up! Fire Man: What's the matter, can't take the heat? Yeehaw! Fiiiiiire!! (Guts Man fights and defeats Fire Man.) Scene 8: Vs. Elec Man (Guts Man works his way through Elec Man's stage, and finds Elec Man himself at the end.) Elec Man: Ugh! You're unrefined ogre voice is grating on me to the point of short-circuiting... Guts Man: Well, well, Elecman... You're still a self-absorbed weakling... Elec Man: Humph. Prepare for the shock of a lifetime, fool! (Guts Man fights and defeats Elec Man.) Scene 9: Vs. Time Man (Guts Man works his way through Time Man's stage, and finds Time Man himself at the end.) Time Man: You're late. It's out of the question. Go home. Guts Man: No can do. You're coming back with me. Time Man: You would waste even more time? (Guts Man fights and defeats Time Man.) Scene 10: Vs. Oil Man (Guts Man works his way through Oil Man's stage, and finds Oil Man himself at the end.) Oil Man: Hey, old man! You're a bit rusty. Want a little oil? You gotta think about your body before a fight. Guts Man: I'm no thug. I ain't here to fight you... I came to stop you. Wouldn't be a good foreman if I didn't. Oil Man: Alright, old man, show me whatcha got! (Guts Man fights and defeats Oil Man.) Scene 11: Invitation to Castle Wily (Guts Man returns to Dr. Light's lab after defeating the last Robot Master. Dr. Light and Roll are also present. Suddenly, a voice is heard from the main screen.) ??? (Dr. Wily): My, my... (Dr. Light, Roll and Guts Man are shocked when they hear a familiar voice. A silhouetted figure of Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Eight robots and they all end up like this... (The static from the screen begins to clear up.) Dr. Wily: Dr. Light! Your robots are nothing but junk! Nuhah nuhah nuhahahaha! Roll: How horrible! Dr. Light: You... Dr. Wily... You are a most foul man! Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! Feeling sorry for yourself, Dr. Light? You're full of regret, aren't you? Well, then, come to my fortress, Castle Wily! I've already sent you an invitation. Don't disappoint me! Nuhahahahaha! (The scene fades to black.) Scene 12: Wily Castle 1 (Guts Man accepts the challenge from Dr. Wily and travels to his castle. As he works his way through the first station, he is stopped by the Yellow Devil.) Yellow Devil: Bumo... Bumomomo! Bumomo Bumomomomo Bumo! Guts Man: You got a nice frame on you! But you won't win if we start matchin' muscles, pound for pound! Yellow Devil: Bu, bumoooo?! Bu, bumomomomo?! Bumomomoooo!! (Guts Man battles and defeats Yellow Devil and then moves on to the second station.) Scene 13: Wily Castle 2 (Guts Man works his way through the second station of Wily Castle and is then stopped by the second castle guardian, CWU-01P.) CWU-01P: Intruders... bad... E-li-mi-nate intruders... Guts Man: No entry? How about if I just bust on through? CWU-01P: Request... denied. Must... eliminate. (Guts Man battles and defeats CWU-01P and then moves on to the third station.) Scene 14: Wily Castle 3 (Guts Man works his way through the third station of Wily Castle. After defeating the clones of the Robot Masters, he is then stopped by the third guardian, Copy Robot disguised as Guts Man.) Copy Guts Man: Yo, Muscle-head! Let's get this power match on! There's nothin' better than brute strength, after all. Guts Man: Heeey! Those arms, those legs, that frame -- top of the line parts! If I win, you're workin' for me! Copy Guts Man: What?! Hey, hey... wait a sec!!! (Guts Man battles and defeats Copy Robot and then moves on to the last station.) Scene 15: The Final Battle (Guts Man works his way through the final station of Castle Wily. At the end, he sees a giant battle machine in front of him. Dr. Wily's saucer then flies overhead and lands right on top of the machine. The saucer opens and Dr. Wily speaks to Guts Man.) Dr. Wily: If only I had programmed you differently back then...! It would have been genius! It's the only mistake I've made in my life! Guts Man: It's a foreman's job to look out for everybody, but sometimes, you gotta do what ain't in the blueprints! Dr. Wily: Wha... Why you insolent fool! I will crush you with a loud, loud crunch! Behold, my latest creation, the ultimate combat robot, Wily Machine Number 1! Nuhahahahaha! (Guts Man battles and defeats the giant machine. The machine begins to short out.) Dr. Wily: Aaach! You stubborn fool! This time I'll finish you off for good! (Dr. Wily's machine dismantles itself.) Dr. Wily: Curses! Useless piece of junk! Wait a second!... (Dr. Wily begins to repair his machine and proceeds to do battle with Guts Man again.) Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! It's alive again! I'm a genius! (Guts Man battles Dr. Wily again, and Guts Man once again defeats the Wily Machine. It explodes and Dr. Wily is sent flying out and hits the ground.) Dr. Wily: Why, you... Ah, this calls for a temporary retreat! (Dr. Wily tries to retreat, but Guts Man appears right in front of him.) Dr. Wily: Whoooooooa! (Dr. Wily reels back, and starts begging for mercy.) Dr. Wily: W-Wait a minute! I promise to be good! I'm a changed man! I said I promise! Please don't hurt me!! Scene 16: Epilogue Narrator: Thanks to the heroic actions of GUTSMAN, peace has once again been restored. Even the nefarious Dr. Wily seems to have had a change of heart and is now ready to work for a peaceful tomorrow. Or so it seems... (Guts Man makes his way back from Castle Wily as the credits roll. When he returns to Dr. Light's laboratory, he is greeted by Dr. Light, Roll, Mega and the repaired Robot Masters. Guts Man then jumps in the air.) End of Script References *Character FAQ found at GameFAQs, contributed by user Tei Sama. Category:Scripts